Mo Monkey Mo Problems
TBA. Plot As the remaining players are wandering around the woods each mini-group within the final seven seem to have their own agendas. Topher is really ticked that another possible ally went home and tells Amy he thinks Sugar and/or Scarlett teamed up with the former members of Team Kinosewak to vote off Dave for the whole Ella fiasco. Amy reveals in her confession that even though she can’t stand anyone else here she might need to team up with “some of Samey’s friends” if she plans to get Topher out of the game (HA! Good luck with THAT!). Jasmine is discussing last night’s events with Sky and the latter seems very hesitant about trusting Amy, but the former clarifies that had they not gone out on a limb and listened to Amy it’s very likely that Jasmine would’ve gone home. Jasmine’s confessional states that even with her dislike of the cheer captain she needs to get to the bottom of WHY Amy sought her out, who tried to vote her off, and most importantly if there IS some sort of mastermind within the last of them (YUP, and I’m SO PROUD of him!). Meanwhile, Scarlett seems to be very worried about her stance in the final seven and voices her concern to Sugar about how she is the only non-physically dominating player left and is worried she’ll become easy pickings if she isn’t safe. Sugar’s confession shows her sympathy for Scarlett and vows to get Sky back on their side so Scarlett will have a numbers advantage. Sugar tells her that going after Jasmine may not have been a good call on Scarlett’s part given their low numbers, and they may have to vote off smaller threats before “going after the big cattle”. I call out the final seven and tell them to meet up at the challenge grounds, because I have a…SPECIAL announcement!! Once everyone arrives I inform them of some terrific news, however they believe that “terrific” for me means “crappy” for them (normally that WOULD be true haha) but that’s not the case today! I inform everyone that today marks the 100th aired episode of Total Drama!!! With the exception of Topher no one else seems excited about this news (geez talk about buzz-kills!!). In honor of the 100th episode today’s challenge will have a special twist: it’s a BATTLE OF THE SEXES!! The girl’s are immediately ecstatic given their advantage over the remaining two guys. There is also another little surprise I have for the campers; thanks to a certain meddlesome C.I.T one of the previously voted off contestant’s is being brought BACK INTO THE GAME! As everyone expresses different opinions on this I tell the returnee to come out. Its….SAMEY!!(…hooray…) Amy is beyond flabbergasted in her confessional and curses karma again for being such a pain! Because of a wrongful termination of competition lawsuit filed by Courtney, Samey is being brought back into the game. I WAS planning on bringing back Beardo or Rodney to give our remaining guys a little boost, but I suppose the lamer twin can bring in some drama (hopefully). As Samey runs to hug Sky and Jasmine she gives her big sis some SERIOUS glares, looks like someone is still holding onto that backbone! Her confession reveals that she didn’t file the lawsuit herself, but instead was sought out by Courtney at the Aftermath Studio and that the C.I.T filed it to get back at Chris and was Samey’s lawyer during the meeting with the producers. Samey admits she was hesitant in coming back, but after Rodney fessed up to everything (and commenting on no hard feelings between the two) she decided to go through with the lawsuit’s terms and confront her sis face-to-face. As tensions lower between the sisters I announce the challenge for this special episode: each team is assigned a monkey, blue-collared monkey for the guys and pink collar for the ladies, the monkeys are each holding a special coin and the first team to find their monkey, retrieve the coin, and use it on the Chris McLean Vending Machine will win immunity and in honor of the special episode they’ll have a banquet sponsored by Darwin’s Food Safari! Sugar is so excited that the prize is from the restaurant that she had a commercial gig on that she decides to perform the full jingle! The monkeys take off into the forest and guys and gals split up as the challenge begins! As the guys search for their monkey Topher, in an attempt to get Shawn into an alliance, asks what exactly he’d do in the event an “outbreak” on the island. Shawn, who is surprised someone like Topher would ask about the apocalypse, prompts Topher into simply saying he’s making small talk between the two. After Shawn’s VERY complex plan Topher praises his tactics saying his skills could definitely get him far. Topher gets serious and tells him that with them being the only guys the two of them should work together otherwise they’ll be sitting ducks against the girls! Due to his general wariness of others Shawn is hesitant at first, but Topher willingly listening to his plans makes Shawn trust the former’s words! As the two shake to their new partnership Topher leads Shawn into the forest while exclaiming that this is where they make it to the top! The girls decided to split up in order to raise their chances of finding their monkey and Scarlett decides to set up some handmade traps in the event they end up chasing the monkey or to trap the guys. After telling Sugar to cover up the trap the two head out to cover more ground, little did they know that Shawn and Topher saw where Scarlett put her traps and sabotaged their locations and covered the newly set traps! While Sky informs Jasmine of Sugar and Scarlett’s alliance pitch and how she may be a big target on Scarlett’s list the twins seem to be going through their own set of tensions. In her confessional Amy states that if she wants to balance out her karma she may have to make things right with Samey (because that TOTALLY equals good ratings…), but out of habit her attempts to talk with her sister come off as VERY bossy! With her newfound confidence Samey has no problem ignoring her sister’s “demands” and tells her she is NOT going to be Amy’s tool anymore then adds that Amy should start treating her like a human being! The girls eventually come together and are able to locate their monkey’s collar! However…it was under a tree FULL of monkeys!! The guys don’t have much luck either seeing as how their monkey got EATEN by a bear! Scarlett tells the girls they can get their monkey to give them the coin by playing a little game of “Monkey See, Monkey Do”; everyone seems to get the rhythm of the commands and as they all toss coins to the monkeys the formerly collared monkey tosses them the challenge coin! Jasmine comments on Scarlett’s wicked strategy in her confessional but begins to question if keeping someone with superior knowledge is a safe move at this point in the game. The boys aren’t having much luck either since it’s hard to even approach the bear that has their shot of safety in its stomach! Topher exclaims in his confessional that if he wants this bear to cooperate and get a win for him and Shawn he’ll have to pull a trick from the book of “fellow hot antagonists”. As Shawn is close to being mauled by the bear Topher gets it’s attention and proceeds to rip off his shirt, and not so shockingly the bear is star-struck (what can I say, good looks are in the McLean gene pool haha!)! As the bear wraps Topher in a hug (and unfortunately freaks out Topher by licking his well-kept hair) Shawn leads the pair through the forest as they attempt to reach the vending machine before the girls. The girls are heading down the trail when suddenly a net snare traps everyone but the twins! As they are dangling a confused Sugar asks Scarlett if these were the traps she set earlier and unintentionally ticks off Sky. Scarlett tries to reason that the traps weren’t set in this area of the trail but her plea goes on deaf ears when Sky accuses her of self-sabotage. The cheerleaders manage to work together to free their teammates, but refuse to look at each other after high fiving in the moment of teamwork. As the girls reach the ground Sky takes off to the machine with the coin in hand and the team follows her. The guys reach the starting point first and while I’m disturbed that a BEAR is hugging my shirtless nephew Shawn tries to explain that the bear ate the monkey, but I’m not falling for THAT so easily. As Topher hears the girls approaching he asks the bear to let him scratch his back (um what?) then goes behind the bear and as he is doing so he tells Shawn to hit the bear’s stomach. This causes the bear to spit out a monkey and as Shawn grabs the little guy and proceeds to tickle its stomach the monkey coughs out the coin! He takes off for the machine as Sky reaches the challenge ground, but as she is close to catching up she slips on some monkey spit and Shawn manages to put the coin in the machine and the guys win the feast and immunity! The girls will be down by one tonight, however with Samey’s return the lawsuit states that she (sadly) can’t receive any votes tonight… At the elimination ceremony, Scarlett received the most votes, sending her home, but not without an angry threat. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes